


... And a Real Human Being

by Devilc



Category: Drive (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Movie(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in LA, the land of the second chance, opportunities like this don't happen too often. He's not going to let this one pass <strike>him</strike> them by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... And a Real Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pr0n Battle #13](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/). Prompt was -- Driver/Irene, fable, chance, L.A.

He loves her roughly, too roughly, the first time. Emotions bottled up for so long don't come gently when suddenly released.

As he kneels before Irene, he feels like both her Knight in Shining Armor and her Holy Avenger. But even in LA, the land of the second chance, opportunities like this don't happen too often. He's not going to let this one pass ~~him~~ them by. 

His hand brushes against the skin of her inner thigh, tickle-teasing the delicate skin until her legs finally inch apart that little bit more and he ducks in and tastes her.

The echo of her shocked little gasp hangs in the air as he leans back and tells her with a look that yes, he is _both_ these men -- the shining knight and the blood-stained avenger, but that he will worship her like this, _like she deserves_ , for the rest of her life, if she will let him.

Irene's great dark eyes shine wetly with unshed tears, but that shy, dimpled smile flashes across her face as her fingers gently card through his hair.

It's all the answer he needs.

He's hard and aching and wet with want, but this is the time to show her that he can love her gently, too. This time is for Irene, who isn't shaved completely bare down there, and he likes the way her woman's smell is coiled through those crisp little hairs, likes the feel as they tickle his nose and the edges of his cheeks as her legs open wide and he goes all in, tasting, learning.

She's hot and slick and has a flavor all her own. He can feel a thousand little flutters beneath his tongue and fingers and her breath comes in gasping hitches and short, bitten back cries, and ...

... he won't have it. He wants, no, he _needs_ all of Irene. Needs her to release her own store of bottled up emotions, needs to _make_ her lose control, needs to know, if only for an instant, an utterly unfettered Irene.

And when Irene finally shrieks his name and arches, and her thighs clench around him, almost too tight, for just that split second before she goes almost slack and floppy like a rag doll -- it's heaven.

Irene smiles at him and it's radiant like the sun. This moment feels to him like something out of a fable. They've made it through trials and tribulations and now .....

Now, the happily ever after part finally begins.


End file.
